dickandjohnsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanilla Ice
Vanilla Ice is an AI based on the 90s version of rapper Vanilla Ice at the height of his musical career. Vanilla Ice was created as part of one of multiple virtual realities run by the Agency. His particular world was based on that of the 90s TV show Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the movies of the same name. It contained all of its prominent characters, including Vanilla Ice, as the rapper also makes a cameo. Unlike the others, however, Ice was a more advanced AI aware of the real world, as he had been specifically designed to assist agents who would enter the simulation. Despite being completely virtual, he appeared to possess somewhat robotic features such as only being able to move his limbs in a stiff, jerking motion. Ice was called to assist Dick and Johnson, who had entered the simulated world to investigate a malfunction of manufacturing machines in the vicinity, the source of which appeared to be an unknown entity within the system. Soon after introducing the two to the new environment, they were attacked by bears that appeared to be under the control of the Foot Clan. Following the robot ninjas back to their hideout, the three infiltrated the building with the help of Ice's musical powers and their shared ability to warp the virtual world to their will. Inside, they spotted Shredder and Krang leading the operation of the criminal gang, and the Ninja Turtles and all of their companions chained to the wall. Krang had somehow also become self aware and learned of the existence of the real world. From within the virtual reality, he had taken control over nearby manufacturing machines with the plan to build the robot soldiers of the Foot Clan in real life. The ensuing fight quickly grew more violent. Knowing that they were in a simulation, Dick decided to execute Shredder, and, with Johnson and Ice's help, also brutally killed Krang and Bebop and Rocksteady who appeared as well. In order to fulfill their new friend's greatest wish of becoming a real human, Dick and Johnson then used Krang's device to help Ice transfer his artificial DNA into their cloning machine at home. After exiting the simulation and returning to their house, Dick and Johnson found their plan to have come to fruition, as a real life Vanilla Ice greeted them. Vanilla Ice has been, at least to some degree, personally programmed by the Chief as he points out that it was him who fed Ice with all the knowledge of 90s culture. In addition to the musical talent and dance moves of his real life counterpart, Vanilla Ice also has the ability to be so cool and chill that he instantly lowers the temperature of anything he touches dramatically, even freezing air humidity to form solid objects seemingly out of nowhere. He is, however, not in full control of this power at first, making human touch impossible for him, a fact he greatly laments, as he is quite affectionate. As a result, he had become somewhat socially awkward and had never experienced a deeper relationship with another person. After meeting Dick and Johnson, Ice rapidly becomes more human, adapting less robotic mannerisms and warming up more—pun intended. When the two enabled him to enter the real world by cloning a human body for him to possess, Ice simultaneously gained the ability to control his power by turning it on and off with a twist of his ear. A peculiar fact about Vanilla Ice, that the Chief had told Dick and Johnson before first meeting him, is that bringing up the controversy of the identical bass line in the songs "Ice Ice Baby" and Queen's "Under Pressure" would cause a critical failure in the AI's system. In order to protect him from this flaw, Ice has no knowledge of the band Queen or their discography.